villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ludo
Ludo is the secondary antagonist in the Disney XD animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is a diminutive and evil ruler of an unknown dimension who wants Star's wand to be strong and take over the universe, and to also attract women as well. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also played The Duke of Weselton in Disney's Frozen. Biography Season 1 Throughout the Season, Ludo attempts to take Star's wand and transform into a more powerful form, but is unsuccessful. Eventually, he hires Toffee as an evil efficiency expert. Toffee manipulates Ludo into firing his right hand man, Buff Frog, and later convinces Ludo's army to reject him for himself, kicking Ludo out of his castle. Ludo joins forces with Star and Buff Frog to defeat Toffee, but while attempting to take Star's wand he is eaten by Big Chicken. When Star uses the Whispering Spell to destroy her wand, it also destroys Ludo's castle and Toffee. Ludo hatches from an egg Big Chicken laid, and swears revenge on Star for destroying his castle. Star takes Ludo's Dimensional Scissors and banishes him to another dimension. Season 2 After being banished to another dimension by Star, Ludo had to learn to survive on his own, and also got two animals as his minions: The Bird and the Arachnid. Later, he becomes less cowardly and succeeds in stealing Star's spell book after making an army once he was banished to the other dimension. Eventually, Ludo found a wand made of hand bones and used it as his own. It is later revealed that the wand is actually Toffee, who manipulated Ludo into reading the forbidden chapter of the book and managed to took over his body. Season 3 In "Battle for Mewni", Ludo eventually succeeded in taking over Mewni, but after Toffee is defeated, he decided to goes on a soul searching journey. Ludo is later visited by his younger brother, Dennis. Description Appearance Ludo is a pale green pint-sized bird-like monster with sharp teeth, and what seems to be a dark green fringe surrounding the center, making Ludo resemble a . In season 1, he wears a dark pale green robe with two small skulls, a bull skull with several teeth as a helmet, and flip-flops worn under his robe. Ludo is also seen wielding a black long "wand" with a green eye and dark bat wings. As of season 2, particularly the episode "Ludo in the Wild", Ludo now grows a beard tied in three tails, wears a yellow potato chip bag, and holds a different wand, consisted of a skeleton arm, rock, and the half broken crystal, which originally come from Star's wand after the events of "Storm the Castle". Personality Ludo is very unforgiving and heartless of his minions for their constant failure to defeat Star. He also has a grudge on Star Butterfly for always defeating him and foiling his plans of universal conquest. In "Quest Buy", he did manage to take Star's wand, but realized it was out of magic batteries, which ultimately led to his quick defeat by the latter. Over the course of Season 2, Ludo has become more determined and stronger willed after the destruction of his castle and disbandment of his army. Though he also loses his sanity in the process. Due to being born a runt amongst siblings, he was often mistreated and belittled to toughen him up, only for it to cause him to become extremely resentful towards his family and anyone who belittles him. Quotes Trivia *He was voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also voiced Turbo/King Candy and The Duke of Weselton. He is even similar to the former, as King Candy and Ludo are diminutive rulers who are insane and childish. Also, both of their stories feature them partially controlled (Toffee: Ludo, Cy-Bugs: King Candy). *Even though he is small, he still has a number of henchmen who are much bigger than him. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Weaklings Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Non-Action Category:Psychopath Category:Pawns Category:Elementals Category:Imprisoned Category:God Wannabe Category:Trickster Category:Goblins Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mongers Category:Barbarian Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Successful Category:Dark Knights Category:Warlords Category:Greedy Category:Military Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Monster Master Category:Disciplinarians Category:Oppressors Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Strategic Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Slaver Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Vengeful Category:Dimwits Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Aristocrats Category:Cowards Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Conspirators